Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are widely applied in electronic products such as tablet PCs, TVs and mobile phones due to advantages such as low radiation, small size, low energy consumption, etc.
In addition, the technical field of palm print identification has been fully accepted in academy since created by the Hong Kong Polytechnic University and the Tsinghua University in the late 1990s, and has great significance in enhancing security and expanding application scopes of electronic equipments.
However, most current LCDs do not have the function of palm print identification, or they achieve the purpose of palm print identification by using an external independent palm print identification circuit, leading to a complex structure and increased cost.